OS Destiel Sabriel
by KuraLeeRose
Summary: Voici mon reccueil de Sabriel et de Destiel !
1. Maya L'abeille

On était le matin dans un motel d'une ville de l'Iowa. Les deux frères Winchester dormaient encore paisiblement après leur fatigante semaine de chasse.

Castiel lui ne pouvait dormir et il avait un rendez-vous comme chaque matin. Il avait un rendez-vous avec un programme diffusé à la télévision qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il adorait les dessins animés et les abeilles donc il adorait Maya l'abeille. Depuis que son chasseur lui avait montré, Castiel ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Il trouvait fascinant ce dessin animé.

L'ange était assis au bord du lit de Dean dans le noir le plus complet et se tenait prêt à chanter la chanson du générique.

« Dans un pays de tous les temps  
Vit la plus belle des abeilles  
Que l'on ait vu depuis longtemps  
S'envoler à travers le ciel

Cette petite abeille porte le nom de Maya  
Petite oui mais espiègle Maya !

Qui n'a vraiment peur de rien  
Qui suit toujours son chemin

Venez donc découvrir la malicieuse Maya  
Petite oui mais espiègle Maya !

Tout le monde aimera Maya  
Maya...

Maya raconte-nous ta vie »

Castiel était heureux et la chantait de vive voix tout en respectant le rythme et le ton de la chanson. Il se balançait en même temps de chanter. Il était si concentré.

« Cas…murmura l'ainé des Winchester visiblement encore endormi. »

Dean se mit à sourire en entendant chanter de sa voix si cristalline cette chanson pour enfant. Il se réveilla doucement en apercevant le visage de Castiel illuminé par la télévision. Le chasseur s'étira de tout son long avant de rejoindre son ange préféré et de l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou. Il resta silencieux en regardant son amant m'émerveiller devant un simple dessin animé. Dean eut alors une idée d'une chanson rien que pour son ange. Il susurra alors au creux de l'oreille de Castiel :

« Dans un endroit du Kansas, vivait le beau des anges  
Que l'on ait vu depuis longtemps, s'envoler à travers le ciel

Ce petit ange portait le nom de Castiel  
Petit mais espiègle Castiel ! 

Qui n'a vraiment peur de rien  
Qui suit toujours son chasseur

Venez donc découvrir le mignon Castiel  
Petit oui mais espiègle Castiel 

Tout le monde aimera Castiel

Castiel

Raconte-nous ta vie. »

Dean ferma alors les yeux et souffla au creux du cou de son ange. Il sentait la chaleur émanent de ce délicieux cou.

C'est ainsi que le grand chasseur Dean Winchester se réveillait chaque matin.


	2. L'orange te va si bien

Le quatuor infernal revenait d'une journée de chasse qui s'était soldé par un échec. Dean s'écroula sur son lit avec son dans sa suite Castiel qui s'allongea délicatement à côté de son cher chasseur. Mais Sam avait prévenu quelque chose d'autre ce soir et de plus palpitant. Gabriel était en uniforme orange enfin plus particulièrement une salopette orange criard.

On pouvait déjà entendre l'aîné des Winchester ronfler doucement .La fatigue l'avait emmenée au pays de Morphée.

"Alors kiddo ! Tu veux faire quoi ?! Proposa joyeusement l'archange. "

Il n'était jamais fatigué de par sa condition qu'il tenait de sa race. Sam se rapprochait doucement de Gabe avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

" L'orange te va si bien Gabe."

Il se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé à son petit Sammy tout innocent et frêle dans ce corps musclé. D'habitude, le plus jeune des Winchester était mal à l'aise à ses avances mais visiblement pas ce soir. Oui ce soir c'était lui qui prenait les devants et c'était Gabriel qui était déboussolé.

Sam ne répondit pas à la question de son ange gardien mais lui sauta littéralement dessus en le faisant tomber sur le canapé juste à côté d'eux.

Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement. Gabriel répondit avec joie à ce baiser passionné.

"Sammychou tu vas bien ? " souffla l'archange entre deux baisers.

Il ne répondit pas mais regarda intensément son amant. Gabriel souriait doucement. Il savait ce qui se passait, c'était encore un de ces petits tours. Mais cette fois ci, il ne voulait pas taquiner Sam mais profiter de sa chaleur et de ses bras si réconfortants. L'archange en avait besoin plus que jamais avec la guerre acharnée entre ces frères qui avait lieu sur Terre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam aimait vraiment ce vêtement criard qui allait parfaitement au teint de son ange gardien. Mais il voulait découvrir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Le chasseur décida d'enlever rapidement du vêtement en question et il retrouva bien vite à terre avec le reste des affaires de Sam et ceux de Gabriel. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher le postérieur musclé de son si jeune amant. C'est sa partie du corps qu'il préférait avec bien sûr le fruit défendu de son chasseur. Il embrassait passionnément Sam pendant que ce dernier s'attelait à la découverte du corps de son archange comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. C'était assez inédit tout ça pour lui, ce désir que lui procurait l'ange en un simple regard de ses yeux verts si angélique.

Gabriel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire doucement et de pousser des petits râles au contact des mains rugueuses de son chasseur favori. Il savait ce qui avait provoqué de telles réactions chez Sammy mais il décida de lui cacher préférant profiter de ce moment à deux. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas entièrement profiter de par la proximité de leurs deux frères dans la pièce. De plus, il était fort à parier que Castiel pouvait les entendre. Sammy se faisant de plus en plus insistant et de plus en plus entreprenant, l'archange décida de les téléporter vers un lieu nettement plus romantique que ce motel miteux. Gabriel aimait le luxe et la luxure. Particulièrement, la luxure lorsqu'il partageait ce pêché mignon avec son chasseur. C'était son pêché favori après la gourmandise.

Au moment d'atterrir sur le lit king size extrêment moelleux, Sammy s'effondra sur le torse de son amant. Ce dernier souffla de déception, son humain n'avait pas supporté l'envol et c'était endormi dans les bras de son protecteur certes plus petit que lui. Instinctivement, L'archange déploya ses trois paires d'ailes dorées pour protéger cet humain si fragile et qui avait subi de nombreuses aventures au cours de sa vie. Il lui baisa doucement le front avant de lui murmurer quelques mots doux avant de passer la nuit à le regarder dormir, son passe-temps favori.

Cela n'avait pas été encore pour ce soir-là, il se promit alors de rendre dingue Sam de lui comme ce dernier était dingue du chasseur. Oui, c'était désormais son but d'immortel passer le restant de ces jours à veiller sur le petit Samuel Winchester.


	3. Heat of the moment

Gabriel n'avait pas oublié la nuit précédente et le tour que lui avait joué Sam. Alors il voulait se venger et lui faire de petites blagues comme lui avait le secret.

L'archange fit apparaître un marqueur noir. Il se sentait d'humeur créative aujourd'hui. Gabriel se releva lentement et se positionna de manière à gribouiller sur le visage de son amant. Il décida d'écrire en échonien une phrase qui le faisait particulièrement rire. Le Trickster commença sur le front de Sam et finit sa phrase sur le bout de son nez. Sam se mit à remuer son nez au contact de la mine du marqueur. Gabriel continuait à avoir des phrases salaces qui lui venaient en tête alors il décida de continuer à écrire sur le torse et les bras nous de son chasseur.

Il rigolait à la vue de toutes ses phrases sur le corps de Sam.

On pouvait lire des phrases comme " Je vais dévorer ton petit cul de Moose" ou encore "je vais goûter à ta sucette". Tout en délicatesse. L'ange était fier de ce méfait.

Après avoir écrit sur son Moose, il décida de dessiner quelques formes. Sur la joue gauche de Sam, il dessina un petit cœur traversé d'une flèche de Cupidon et des petits cœurs ailés le long des bras du chasseur. Enfin, Gabriel dessina un petit ange avec trois paires d'ailes sur l'épaule de Sam. L'ange était satisfait de son œuvre.

Le dieu païen se lova alors contre son chasseur attendant son réveil. Il avait cependant envie de le réveiller mais pas tout de suite. Il voulait admirer ce corps imposant et musclé. Gabriel sourit à cette vue; il déposa alors un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Sam. L'immortel se mit alors à caresser doucement, du revers de sa main gauche, le torse de son protégé tandis que son autre main se perdait dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

Soudain, l'archange eut une idée; il avait envie de faire des petites tresses à Sam. Il était certain que cela allait le mettre en rogne au réveil et il adorait quand son chasseur était grognon. Gabriel claqua des doigts afin d'avoir le matériel nécessaire pour réaliser la coiffure angélique de son amant, à savoir; des pétales de fleurs roses et un paquet d'élastique pour décorer cette belle crinière. L'ange savait que son chasseur avait le sommeil lourd lorsqu'il était près de lui, il pouvait donc lui tresser les cheveux en toute quiétude. Gabriel prit alors trois mèches de cheveux et commença son tressage.

Après avoir tressé tous les cheveux possibles, l'ange mit les petits pétales dans les tresses pour sublimer la coiffure. Il fredonna les paroles de sa chanson favorite, Heat of The Moment. Cette chanson il l'aimait pour sa signification du premier couplet en particulier, rappelant à Sam combien il était désolé de lui infliger des centaines de fois la mort de son frère. L'archange décida de prendre une photo de son protégé même si sa mémoire était infaillible depuis des milliers d'années, il n'avait jamais rien oublié. L'ange regarda une dernière fois son petit protégé dormir paisiblement.

Gabriel alluma alors le petit poste d'un claquement de doigt et il décida de passer la chanson Heat of The Moment du groupe Asia. Il se mit à rire ; l'archange ne s'était pas aperçu que l'on était mardi.

Le jeune chasseur se réveilla en s'étirant et sursauta lorsqu'il comprit quelle chanson l'avait réveillé. Il se releva soudainement et s'assit dans le lit.

 _I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that you would never do  
One look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe this smile right from my face_

Sam Winchester reconnut cette chanson et eut encore un mouvement de recul dans le lit. Gabriel se mit à regarder son chasseur avec douceur et malice. Sam n'avait pas constaté que son ange le dévorait des yeux. Il était plutôt inquiet de s'être réveillé dans cette chambre.

« Bonjour Sammy, salua l'archange en regardant Sam avec envie. »

Le grand brun était perdu et ne savait comment il avait atterri, ici, dans cette luxueuse chambre où les draps étaient en satin.

 _Do you renember when we used to dance  
And incidence arose from circumtances  
One thing led to another, we were young  
And we would scream together seng unsung _

« Gabe ? C'est quoi ça ? s'inquiéta Sam.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas Sammychou ? Tu te souviens d'hier ? Tu te souviens de la nuit qu'on aurait pu passer si le Moose ne c'était pas endormi quand je nous ai téléporté ! »

Sam commença à sortir du lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Il se recoiffa en passant ses mains dans les cheveux pour les ramener en arrière et il constata les tresses que lui avait faites son ange. Le Winchester se retrouva avec des pétales roses et deux plumes dorées entre les mains.

« Gabriel ! Tu as foutu quoi à mes cheveux ? Tu peux arrêter la musique ?  
\- Sammwich tu n'aimes pas la musique ? se vexa l'archange.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler le mardi où tu as tué Dean cent fois et je me réveillais avec cette chanson ?  
\- Oh c'était marrant ! »

Sam fit son regard grave et sérieux alors Gabriel s'excusa du regard, il ne fallait pas toucher à Dean. Le chasseur ouvrit alors ses mains et l'ange put apercevoir les pétales roses ainsi que deux plumes dorées au creux des mains du Winchester. Gabriel se mit à rougir, il n'avait pas été suffisamment prudent, Samuel tenait deux de ses plumes dans ses mains. Aucuns humains n'avaient pu les toucher et encore en avoir dans leur main. L'archange essaya de se détendre mais en vain. Ce fut Sam qui le sortit de ce profond était de gêne.

« Gabe, tu m'explique ?  
\- Je m'ennuyais, expliqua vaguement Gabriel.  
\- Et les plumes ? Pourquoi des plumes ? se demanda Sam se rapprochant du visage de l'ange. »

Comment réussir à expliquer au chasseur qu'il tenait deux de ses précieuses plumes entre ses mains ? Elles avaient dues tombées de ses ailes lorsqu'il l'avait étreint avec ces dernières pour le protéger, ses trois sublimes paires d'ailes dorées.

« Ce sont mes plumes que tu tiens Samuel, avoua Loki en chuchotant.  
\- Oh, s'exclama le Winchester. Pourrais-je les voir ? demanda-t-il finalement. »

L'archange fit apparaître un paquet de bonbons pour l'aider à réfléchir. Il venait d'avoir une idée pour faire languir son cher chasseur, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça !

« Sammychou tu les verras seulement si tu me fais hurler de plaisir, rigola le petit être angélique. »

Sam cru s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant cette phrase. Il s'y était attendu, il fallait bien payer un prix pour voir les ailes d'un ange et en particulier d'un archange. Le chasseur était déçu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour ne plus être confronté à ses sublimes iris dorées et à ce sourire ravageur. Gabriel pestait, cela n'était encore pas pour maintenant ! Mais il était certain que Sammy ne tiendrait pas longtemps et serait pousser par la curiosité de voir ses ailes. Il le savait que son amant allait craquer pour voir ses ailes dorées se déployer.

Soudain, un cri de surprise se fit attendre en direction de la salle de bain. C'était Sam, il avait découvert les inscriptions en échonien sur tout son torse, ses bras et sur son visage. Il sourit cependant, en voyant un petit ange sur son épaule.

« GABRIEL ! C'EST QUOI CES FOUTUES INSCRIPTIONS ?  
\- C'est de l'échonien Sammychou. Je m'ennuyais, tu dors beaucoup trop ! répondit l'ange en apparaissant derrière le chasseur. Crois-moi tu voudrais pas savoir ce qui est inscrit !  
\- Gabe, s'il te plait traduis, demanda gentiment Sam. »

Gabriel profitait d'un instant pour caresser délicatement le torse du chasseur s'arrêtant sur son tatouage pour finir les mains sur ses hanches. Le Winchester pouvait sentir le souffle de l'archange ainsi que sa dose matinal de sucre dans son dos, c'était très agréable. Gabriel était monté sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le cou du grand chasseur pour y déposer un léger baiser laissant quelques perles acidulées de sucre. Ils se surprirent à se regarder un instant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Le temps ne s'écoulait plus, Gabriel et Sam se regardaient au travers de la glace et aimait l'image qu'il dégageait. Tous les deux esquissèrent un sourire avant que Gabriel ne claque des doigts et retrouve dans le lit. Sam tentait de lire les inscriptions sur sa peau et il ignorait s'il devait en rire ou plutôt être en colère mais cela partait d'un bon sentiment, il en était certain.

Samuel Winchester profita grandement de sa douche et des multiples jets qu'elle pouvait offrir. Cela l'aida à ne plus penser à ce moment où son cœur avait failli s'arrêter devant le miroir en rencontrant les pupilles mielleuses de l'archange. Il voyait tellement de chose dans ce regard notamment lui-même heureux d'être à ses côtés. Il décida de garder toutefois le petit ange sur son épaule mais effça le reste des inscriptions sur son corps.

Lorsque le chasseur sortit de la salle de bain la serviette autour de la taille, l'archange l'attendait patiemment dans les couvertures en fredonnant la chanson qui passait tout en mangeant toujours plus de chocolat.

 _Whenever I reach out  
To feel your hand in mine  
Stay, stay within my heart  
Whenever I'm alone_

" Gabe…"

Le brun se désespéra d'avoir un amant aimant autant le romantisme et les chansons mielleuse de rock pour l'amadouer et il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas, Gabriel était trop fort à ce jeu-là. Ce dernier admirait le corps de Sam tout ruisselant encore de gouttelette d'eau et il avait une furieuse envie d'enlever cette serviette, la seule barrière évitant la contemplation d'un corps digne du dieu Apollon. L'archange avait remarqué que son chasseur n'avait pas enlevé toute les inscriptions seul subsistait le « Tu m'appartiens moose » au niveau du cou et le petit ange sur son épaule.

 _You're all I need to turn my world  
You're all I want inside my heart  
You're all I need when we're apart  
You're all I need,  
All that I need  
Is for you to believe  
All that I need  
Is you_

 _/duOhA717Qs8_

Sam se décida enfin de se rapprocher de cet ange le tentant grandement allongé si lascivement sur le lit. Il ne pouvait résister à l'appel de cette voix et de ce corps, de ce corps en entier. Lorsque le chasseur fut suffisamment près de lui, Gabriel claqua encore des doigts mais cette fois –ci pour faire tomber la serviette enroulé autour de la taille du Winchester. Ce dernier sourit en se rendant compte qu'il est maintenant nu devant son archange et il le regarda profondément encore une fois avant de l'embrasser avec une fougue sans nom. L'ancien dieu païen émit un petit rire et agrippa son amant par la taille pour le rapprocher plus près de lui afin que leurs deux peaux se rencontrent. Le chasseur savait désormais il voulait ressentir chaque parcelle de cette peau angélique et si douce qui le poussait à tant de luxure. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de caresser ce torse parfait, celui d'un archange, son archange. Il voulait également voir ses ailes et savait comment faire réagir Gabriel sous le plaisir afin de lui faire déplier ses magnifiques trois paires dorées d'ailes. En reprenant son souffle, Sam dirigea sa bouche vers le cou de son amant et lui lécha la jugulaire pour ensuite la mordre dans un élan d'excitation immense.

 _Heaven isn't too far away  
Closer to it everyday  
No matter what your friends might say_

 _How I love the way you move  
And the sparkle in your eyes  
There's a color deep inside them  
Like blue suburban skys  
When i come home late at night  
And you're in bed asleep  
I wrap my arms around you  
So I can feel you breathe_

/rrSdXtFJG20

Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, en sentant mille et une caresses plus douce que les autres sur ton son corps les ailes de Gabriel. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de pousser un râle de satisfaction. De plus, le chasseur s'était retourné un instant pour essayer d'en toucher une et cela lui parut si doux et soyeux comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Un ange ne montrait pas ses ailes à n'importe, seulement aux élus et ça Samuel Winchester le savait. Il était tout simplement au paradis dans les bras d'un archange si merveilleux et ne voulait, jamais, Ô grand jamais, que cela s'arrête…


	4. Souvenirs d'enfance

Sam cherchait une couverture supplémentaire afin de passer une agréable soirée dans la pièce principale en compagnie de son amant, son frère et Castiel. Nous étions en hiver et les nuits pouvaient être froides dans le bunker des hommes des lettres. Le cadet Winchester chercha alors dans son coffre au bout de son lit pour prendre deux grosses couvertures pour se blottir dedans. Alors qu'il allait refermer le coffre, une boîte attira son attention. Samuel ne se souvenait pas garder une telle boîte dans ses affaires, cela ne devait qu'appartenir à Gabriel. C'était une grande boîte ronde blanc ivoire en bois de chêne avec le bas doré dont on pouvait apercevoir des plumes entrelacées comme gravure. Le chasseur la prit alors dans ses mains, l'archange ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une si belle boîte. Sur le couvercle de la boîte, il y avait un C calligraphié gravé visiblement en or. Les matières de ce coffret étaient luxueuses.

Sam hésitait à l'ouvrir pour découvrir quel objet était caché dans cette boîte si majestueuse. Si Gabriel ne lui en avait pas parlé cela était peut-être pour une bonne raison, cela avait peut-être un lien avec sa nature angélique. Non, il lui en aurait parlé si cela était quelque chose d'aussi important. Alors, il l'ouvrit délicatement. Le chasseur y découvrit une grand plume grise légèrement étincelante prenant toute la place dans la boîte. Alors il comprit c'était une plume de Castiel. Mais pourquoi il gardait cette plume ? Etait-il celui qui avait élevé l'ange de son frère ? Cela pouvait expliquer l'affection particulière que Gabriel affectionnait à l'ange. Le chasseur esquissa un sourire avant de refermer la boîte et l'emmener avec lui dans le salon avec la couverture.

Revenu dans le salon, c'est-à-dire là où était la télévision le canapé et la table lumineuse, Samuel donna la grande boîte alors à son archange. Ce dernier s'arrêta de se chamailler avec Dean en face de lui pour se concentrer sur la boîte. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent longuement pour trace la lettre sur le couvercle mais également sur les gravures délicates représentant des plumes.

Sam prit délicatement position à côté de Gabriel qui était allongé sur le fauteuil. Le chasseur lui leva seulement les pieds pour pouvoir s'asseoir avant de le regarder avec tendresse.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé Sammy ? demanda l'archange.  
\- Dans la malle avec la couverture, répondit doucement le chasseur. Tu aurais pu m'en parler.  
\- Tu l'as conservé pendant tout ce temps ? commença Castiel en se levant du canapé d'en face.  
\- Bien entendu frérot !  
\- Les mecs ! Cette conversation est trop bizarre ! C'est quoi cette boîte ?! intervint Dean lui aussi curieux de cette mystérieuse boîte blanche.  
\- Cela devrait t'intéresser toi aussi Dean-o ! »

Voyant le regard perplexe de son humain, Castiel prit la grosse boîte des mains de son frère et la donna à son amant en s'essayant à côté de lui la tête sur l'épaule de Dean.

« Ouvre et prends la, murmura sensuellement l'ange à l'oreille de son chasseur pour ensuite l'embrasser au creux du cou. »

La phrase de son ange ne l'avait encore moins rassuré sur le contenu de cette boîte. L'ainé des Winchester souffla un bon coup en redoutant encore une blague vaseuse de la part de son cher emplumé de beau-frère. Castiel posa ses mains sur les mains de son amant pour l'aider à découvrir le contenu.

Alors le chasseur n'en revint pas de ce qu'il voyait au fond de la boîte c'était une grande plume grise légèrement brillante. Il devina tout de suite son propriétaire et il l'embrassa doucement tout en étant ému de voir une si petite plume. Il avait bien vu les ailes de son tendre mais elles étaient désormais beaucoup foncées et plus grandes.

« C'est ma première plume tombée, chuchota Castiel. »

Dean n'arrivait plus à penser il était subjugué par tant de beauté et la chaleur que la plume procurait. Il ressentait la grâce de son ange à travers cette petite plume. Il la toucha alors mais ne la sortit de la boîte comprenant qu'elle était précieuse aux yeux de son archange de beau-frère. D'ailleurs, cela lui avait éveillé sa curiosité cette boîte !

« Tiens ! Pourquoi l'archange Gabriel, trou du cul de première et qui ne fait pas dans les sentiments, aurait conservé une plume de Cas ? demanda soudainement le Winchester rompant le doux silence d'une soirée paisible entre frères.  
\- J'ai élevé Castiel, répondit simplement le dieu païen. »

L'ainé des Winchester crut d'abord à une mauvaise blague de la part de l'archange. Cela n'était pas possible qu'un nabot tel que Gabriel ait élevé son doux et innocent ange. Toutefois, il rédigea son jugement Dean n'avait jamais vu l'archange aussi sérieux et…mélancolique. Puis le chasseur, tout comme son frère avaient une furieuse envie de savoir comment leur ange protecteur était quand il était petit.

« Alors Cas' était comment petit, Gabe ? demanda Sam.  
\- Il était déjà plus grand que toi lors de sa création Sammychou, plaisanta l'archange. C'était il y a bien longtemps mais j'aimais je n'oublierai ce jour où Père m'a confié la protection d'un ange. Moi, le dernier archange d'une lignée noble et de frère plus puissant les uns que les autres. J'ai eu une éducation particulière, j'ai été élevé par Luci.  
\- Attends tu as été élevé par Lucifer ?! s'étonna soudainement Sammy. »

Le grand brun regarda avec incompréhension son amant. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit ? Avait-il honte d'avoir été élevé par Satan lui-même ? Samuel pouvait le reconnaître, il était vraiment particulier comme archange et la marque de Caïn ne l'avait pas arrangé. Il souhaita alors entendre tout sur son enfance à lui et sur le petit Castiel qui lui avait été confié par son Père. Tout lui semblait plus clair, il était vrai que Lucifer et Gabriel avaient le même style d'humour et n'était pas si indifférent à ses charmes. Le chasseur se mit à rire à cette pensée il imaginait les deux frères se battre pour lui telle des collégiennes.

« Sammy tu nous partage ton fou rire ? s'impatienta l'aîné.  
\- Je crois savoir ce qu'il a pensé, sourit Castiel.  
\- Oh c'est débile, assura Sam visiblement hébété par la situation.  
\- Oh aller on veut savoir Sammysquatch ! quémanda le Trickster.  
\- Je me suis juste imaginé, une fraction de seconde, Gabe et Lucifer se battant pour moi, rougit de plus en plus le cadet Winchester. »

Dean se mit alors à rire avec Gabriel. Puis Castiel se mit aussi à suivre le mouvement en imaginant ces grands frères, si puissant soient-ils, se battre pour Samuel Winchester c'était vraiment quelque chose d'hilarant ! Il y avait une bonne raison à tant d'imagination l'alcool.

Dean se racla alors la gorge pour faire revenir son beau-frère à la discussion initial.

« J'étais vraiment comblé de savoir que Père m'ait accordé la protection d'un ange. Moi le dernier de ses fils archange, le petit que tout le monde rejette, commença l'archange. Le vilain archange qui faisait des blagues à ses frères ainés bien trop obéissant ! Je faisais tout pour empêcher leur querelles à deux sous surtout celle de Lucifer et Michel, c'était d'un pénible ! Alors Castiel a été créé pendant ce trouble entre mes frères. Te souviens-tu de leurs disputes frérot ?  
\- Vaguement, je ne savais pas quel était leur vrai but, avoua Castiel dans les bras de son chasseur.  
\- Lucifer est devenu profondément mauvais après l'enfermement de Tatie Amara ! Mais je l'aimais après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Castiel me permettait d'oublier tout sur ces disputes. Je lui ai appris tous les secrets de l'univers, notre histoire, et comment les humains ont été créés par Père. Je lui racontais toutes les blagues que j'avais faites pour emmerder mes frères et particulièrement Michael. Je lui ai appris aussi à se battre et à utiliser ses petites ailes argentées. J'aimais les contempler, preuve de l'innocence de Castiel et je savais qu'il le resterait…Jusqu'à ce qu'un DEAN WINCHESTER VIENNE LE PERVERTIR ! réprimanda Gabriel.  
\- Et on en parle de ton cas avec Sammy ? se défendit Dean.  
-Cela serait plutôt l'inverse, souria Gabriel.  
\- Gabe JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! ralla Dean.  
\- Trop tard, rigola Sam. »

Face à la déclaration de son frère, Dean se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher de nouvelles bières et de quoi grignoter. Sam s'était également levé, un peu à contre cœur du canapé pour ramener des photos, celle qu'ils gardaient précieusement, celle représentant son frère et lui. Le cadet Winchester savait très bien que son frère allait refuser de parler de leur enfance chaotique aux deux anges. Mais Samuel avait bien vu l'envie que pouvait éprouver son ailé de beau-frère de voir son amant plus petit. Il était habitué, Dean avait horreur des moments de gonzesses. Cette fois-ci, son grand frère allait être devant le fait accompli et il ne pourra pas se défiler devant les questions d'un puissant soldat de Dieu et d'un archange ! Il se dépêcha afin d'arriver avant son frère afin qu'aucune esquive ne soit possible. Le chasseur regarda alors son tendre amant et ils s'envolèrent pour sa chambre.

« Sammychou , je le savais que tu ne tiendrai pas longtemps sans sentir mon corps d'athlète sur le tien, s'exclaffa sensuellement l'archange une fois dans la chambre. »

Gabriel le prit dans ses bras pendant que ses mains se faufilaient sous la chemise de son aimé pour finalement atteindre le caleçon de ce dernier. Ce qui valut un petit grognement de la part du grand brun. Ce dernier le repoussa gentiment pour ouvrir le tiroir et ainsi prendre la petite boîte en bois contenant les photos. L'ancien dieu païen prit une mine boudeuse après le refus de ses avances.

« Gabe, fait pas cette tête, vient il faut retourner au salon. Tu pourras voir ces photos avec Cas' . Tu sais bien comment est Dean avec ces moment-là, s'exaspéra le jeune Winchester.

L'archange se rapprocha alors de son amant en le serrant fort par la taille tout en l'embrassant et ils s'envolèrent en fraction de seconde pour le salon, Dean revenait seulement de la cuisine. Le timing avait été parfait cela à ses avantages d'avoir des anges dans la famille ! Beaucoup d'avantages…

Dean venait seulement de réapparaitre dans le salon. Gabriel prit place rapidement à côté de son frère avant que Dean ne récupère sa place à côté de son ange.

« Son of a Bitch ! pesta Dean.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Dean-o ! souria l'archange. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son frère visiblement mécontent du comportement de l'ange et alla s'assoir dans son coin. Le cadet des Winchester prit alors un fauteuil et alla à côté de Gabriel pour leur raconter chaque histoire derrière chaque photo. Dean, lui prit une nouvelle bouteille de bière du pack qu'il avait précédemment posé sur la table; la soirée risquait d'être longue, très longue pour lui.

Gabriel tendit alors la boîte marron à son petit frère à moitié allongé sur le canapé. Fébrile, par ce qu'il allait découvrir, l'ange hésita longuement avant de l'ouvrir ayant peur de blesser Sam ou encore Dean dans leur sentiments et de rappeler des souvenirs douloureux. Castiel releva sa tête pour avoir l'approbation des deux frères. Sam acquiesça légèrement de la tête ne faisant bouger aucun de ses longs cheveux tandis que Dean se contenta de fermer les yeux, après tout c'était les photos souvenirs de son frère, pas les siennes.

Alors L'ange du Jeudi ouvrit alors la boîte et tomba sur une première photo très touchante la petite famille Winchester au complet. Mary et John se tenaient amoureusement sourire aux lèvres derrière leur petit blondinet de fils tenant un bambin dans les bras, son petit frère Sammy. C'était une photo appartenant à Dean. Castiel la regarda un long moment ressentant une profonde tristesse pour cette famille à jamais déchirée et qui aurait pu vivre normalement. Gabriel se pencha alors pour voir la première photo avec son frère. Il comprit alors pourquoi son petit frère ne voulait pas lâcher cette photo cette dernière reflétait le bonheur que les Winchester n'avaient jamais eu et n'auront plus jamais auprès de leurs parents, paix à leurs âmes.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de se cambrer pour savoir quelle était cette photo qui rendait si triste les deux anges. Alors il comprit, c'était l'unique photo de tous les quatre réunis, un bonheur dont le chasseur ne se souviendrait seulement en contemplant pendant des heures cette photo. Ils étaient si heureux sur cette photo. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu un tel drame ? Mary avait envie de recommencer une vie saine sans la chasse et malheureusement son vœu n'avait pas été exaucé…

L'archange décida de mettre fin à cette atmosphère pesante en déclarant avec une once de tristesse dans la voix :

« Ils étaient déjà de sacré beau gosse tout jeune ! Je voudrai bien retourner dans le passé pour les serrer tout fort dans mes bras ! En particulier tenir bébé Sammy dans mes bras !  
\- SAMMY ! C'est quelle photo qu'ils regardent ?! Dis-moi pas que c'est la photo avec papa et maman ?! commença à s'énerver Dean en posant sa bière.  
\- Dean…  
\- SAMMY TU AS FOUILLE DANS MES AFFAIRES ! constata le chasseur.  
\- Oh Dean-o il va se calmer ! C'est moi qui les ai prises, pour montrer à Castiel comment tu étais avant de venir cet emmerdeur de chasseur ! Oh cela rime ! Donc calme toi, soit tu nous raconte l'histoire de cette photo, ce que je doute fort, soit tu te la ferme, argumenta sérieusement l'archange.  
\- Dean, tu étais si heureux et toi aussi Sam, cette photo est sublime, commenta enfin Cas n'ayant pas écouté la tirade de son frère emplumé. »

L'ainé des Winchester se radoucit à l'écoute de cette voix si grave et sensuel de son amant pleine de douceur et de compassion à ce moment précis. Il prit une grosse gorgée de bière avant de regarder le trio devant lui se découvrant et se remémorant des souvenirs d'une époque à jamais révolue. Les deux anges s'émerveillèrent longuement sur la photo en voulant garder en souvenir à quoi ressemblait leurs amants quand ils étaient encore petits et innocent.

Castiel voulait se souvenir de ce petit Dean si innocent avec ses cheveux mi- longs blonds tenant ce petit frère dans les bras et souriant sincèrement, un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir sur le visage du Dean du présent celui d'une vie sans chasse. Alors il prit la photo et se leva avec la couverture bleue pour aller se lover contre Dean laissant un archange seul sur le canapé et tirant une mine boudeuse. Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de son ange ayant encore les yeux fixés sur cette photo. Il soupira il choyait ses moments pour se souvenir de cette famille et pour ne pas oublier ce qu'était le bonheur. Dean murmura alors au creux de l'oreille de son amant :

« C'était les premières semaines de Sammy à la maison. »

De son côté, toujours boudeur, l'ancien dieu païen prit une autre photo dans la boîte. Sam quitta le fauteuil pour le rejoindre sur le canapé et s'envelopper dans la couverture à carreaux. Il posa alors délicatement sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant afin de pouvoir regarder la nouvelle photo. Sam souffla délicatement dans le cou de son archange avant de lui baiser délicatement le cou. Gabriel se mit à sourire et prit la bouche se son partenaire pour l'embrasser passionnément.

«Hé il y a des chambre pour ça ! railla Dean. »

En effet, l'ainé des Winchester avait déjà interrompu, non plutôt vu, son frère et son emplumé de beau-frère en plein ébats sur la table de la bibliothèque. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines d'ailleurs pour réussir à enlever ses images et surtout ses bruits de son cerveau !

Sam se contenta alors de prendre Gabriel par les hanches et de regarder la photo avec lui. Dean tenait fièrement son petit frère devant lui dans une quelque conque chambre miteuse de motel. Ils étaient encore très jeunes, le cadet de la famille ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an. Le grand brun ne se souvenait pas de cette photo ni de ce moment. Dean arborait une fière posture derrière son petit frère. L'archange voulut avoir des réponses et savoir l'histoire de cette photo mais Sam le regarda en haussant les épaules. L'ancien dieu païen souffla et regarda son beau-frère :

« Dean-o ! Tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu étais si fier de Samychou sur cette photo ? »

Gabriel passa alors la photo à Dean. Il se souvenait de ce moment comme si cela était hier, c'était un des moments les plus importants de la croissance de son petit frère. Le chasseur se mit alors à rougir il n'était pas du genre à raconter ces souvenirs à tout le monde ce moment appartenait à Sam et lui. Castiel se releva des genoux de son amant pour regarder la photo avec Dean. L'ange était époustouflé par le sourire victorieux du petit Samuel mais aussi celui de son grand frère. Alors il regarda son humain avec son célèbre regard bleu océan attendrissant. Sur l'autre canapé, Sam faisait déjà sa célèbre tête de chien battu pour faire craquer son frère. Ce dernier prit à nouveau une bouteille de bière et souffla.

« Vous allez pas me faire craquer avec ces yeux ! Je les connais !riposta Dean.  
\- Dean ! Tu ne voudrais pas dire non à un archange doublé d'un Trickster ?! s'exclama Gabriel.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de tes illusions crevette ! »

Ce fut alors au tour de son ange gardien de trouver une possible menace pour contraindre Dean à dévoiler une partie de sa vie avec son petit frère. Le chasseau se mit à rougir et à gesticuler sur le canapé après les paroles murmurées par son ange au creux de l'oreille.

Voyant la gêne de son cher beau-frère, Gabriel voulu savoir quelle avait été la menace de son petit frère. Il le savait honnête et peu familier avec le mensonge, cela pouvait être drôle et il pourrait taquiner Dean par la même occasion !

« Je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de jouer avec ma cravate ni à ses caresses du soir…commença Castiel. »

Le chasseur eut le temps de faire taire son ange en lui posant une main sur cette bouche trop honnête. Sam et Gabriel ne purent s'empêcher de rire de la scène. Finalement, l'archange avait eu sa petite revanche sur le blondinet.

Dean se racla alors la gorge pour commencer son petit récit.

« C'était les premiers pas de Sammy. Ce fut la première fois qu'il avait réussi à aller de la salle du bain du motel à moi. Cette photo a donc été prise après le triomphe que j'avais réservé à Sam; j'étais si fier de lui. Le petit bonhomme devenait grand. C'était ma première victoire. Papa était parti à la chasse comme toujours et avait raté ce moment important dans la vie de son fils mais,moi, je l'ai vécu avec mon petit frère. Cette photo me rappelle aussi notre innocence de nos premières années. »

Castiel fut fier alors de son humain et de l'effort qu'il avait produit. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres qui se transforma en baiser passionné de par la faute du chasseur sous les regards attendris des deux autres frères.

Sam et Gabriel ne cessaient d'être fiers de leur accomplissement ; avoir mis leur frère respectif ensemble. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ces deux-là se tournaient autour et cela avait trop longtemps duré le "eye-fucking" entre ces deux-là pour le chasseur et l'archange. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour eux car au-delà de cette victoire, cette opération leur avait permis de s'avouer leur véritable sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Ce fut désormais au tour de Castiel de prendre une photo dans la boîte en carton de Samuel. C'était une photo de Dean avec sa mère. Tous les deux étaient si heureux. Le petit garçon avait les cheveux mi- longs tout blonds et Mary le tenait dans ses bras.

Gabriel voulait également voir la photo afin de connaître un nouveau souvenir des garçons. Dean regarda alors la photo au-dessus de l'épaule de son amant. Tout d'un coup, le chasseur se leva précipitamment du canapé pour probablement rejoindre sa chambre. Quelque chose semblait l'avoir froisser. Les garçons ne comprenaient pas la réaction du Winchester mais Sam avait su deviner quelle était la photo qui avait tout déclenchée.

Castiel s'envola donc rejoindre son humain pour le soutenir face à ces douloureux souvenirs. L'ange déchu trouva alors son amant comme il l'avait espéré dans sa chambre.

Dean était sur son lit allongé avec son casque sur les oreilles. Il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Le chasseur essayait de ne pas penser à tous ces souvenirs. Mais tout cela était trop dur. Son visage ne cessait de revenir tout particulièrement lorsqu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois lors de son voyage dans le temps. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa beauté et de ce regard si attendrissant.

Castiel s'assit doucement sur le côté du lit et prit Dean contre lui. Il lui caressa alors les cheveux pour l'apaiser et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il lui enleva alors ses écouteurs pour les poser sur le lit afin que le chasseur puisse l'écouter.

Dean se lova un peu plus contre le torse de son ange. Il laissa alors échappé ses larmes. Cela l'apaisait en quelque sorte de ne plus refouler toutes ses larmes accumulées à chaque moment où il pensait à sa défunte mère.

Après être resté dans cette position un moment, Castiel décida alors de faire parler le chasseur. L'ange savait que son amant avait besoin de parler, de ces moments de gonzesses comme il les appelait.

« Si tu savais comment elle me manque. Tous ses souvenirs. A chaque fois que je réconciliais mes parents, toutes ses petites attentions. Les anniversaires passés en sa compagnie. J'aurai tellement aimé qu'elle soit encore en vie pour Sammy. Qu'il vive ces petits moments de bonheur. Pour nous. »

Dean se cacha alors contre le torse de son ange et renifla pour cesser ses larmes de couler, en vain. Castiel lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux pour le détendre. Il essaya même de le calmer en fredonnant une des chansons que Dean n'arrêtait pas d'écouter en boucle le soir dans sa chambre.

 _Hey jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

Le chasseur se redressa et s'écarta doucement du torse de son amant. Il avait reconnu cette chanson c'était celle que lui chantait sa mère pour l'endormir. Il n'oubliera jamais ce merveilleux sourire de Mary lui fredonnant cette chanson pour lui et Sam. Dean regarda alors avec tendresse son compagnon fredonner la suite de la chanson tout en versant de plus belle des larmes.

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
_Son ange ignorait-il la signification de cette chanson pour lui ? Cette douce mélodie lui fit revenir d'autant plus de souvenirs de sa défunte mère. Le blondinet ferma les yeux un instant avant de ravaler ses larmes pour parler à son ange. Il enveloppa alors ses bras autour des hanches de son tendre pour pouvoir regarder ses yeux si bleu qui le faisait chavirer pour lui conter l'histoire derrière cette chanson.

« Sais-tu d'où vient cette chanson mon ange ? mumura doucement le Winchester.  
-Tu l'écoute souvent avant de t'endormir et tu la murmure souvent dans ton sommeil, répondit l'ange.  
\- C'était la chanson que ma mère me chantait pour m'endormir chaque soir depuis ma naissance, la chanson qui me disait que tout irait bien pour moi et pour Sammy, expliqua Dean avec a voix tremblante. »

L'ange du jeudi resserra alors son étreinte contre son chasseur et posa sa tête contre son torse pour écouter les battements de son cœur mais aussi la douce mélodie de sa voix. Dean s'était mis à chanter le reste de la chanson tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude,refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder._

Ces souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire avec cette sublime chanson. Les odeurs dans la cuisine lui revinrent effleurer ses narines, les odeurs de la nourriture qui cuisait et des bons petits plats de sa mère, l'odeur du chocolat chaud par une douce soirée d'hiver. Le goût si exquis de ce sandwich pendant qu'il dessinait sur la table de la cuisine. Puis ce sourire de Mary lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois lors de son premier voyage dans le temps. Et n'oublions pas Mary tentant de se défendre face à son ainé de fils revenu dans le passé. Et vint enfin le dernier câlin qu'il avait pu lui donner, ce câlin d'espoir. Ce câlin d'un fils aimant et suppliant sa mère de ne pas aller dans la chambre de son petit frère un certain 2 novembre 1983. C'est sur ce souvenir que l'ainé des Winchester s'endormit dans les bras de son âme sœur, son ange gardien.

« Dors-bien Dean, soufla doucement l'ange »

Il embrassa son humain sur le front avant de continuer à chanter cette si belle mélodie des Beatles.

 _Hey jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

 _So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin,  
Youre waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder._

 _Hey jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh._

Gabriel avait pris la photo laisse par Dean sur le canapé d'en face et revint se blottir contre le torse de son chasseur. Il se contorsionna alors pour voir son doux visage et ses yeux marrons-vert. L'archange lui tendit alors la photo. Sam avait compris pourquoi Dean était parti sans explication tous ses souvenirs avec Mary étaient revenus le hanter en voyant cette photo. Le cadet savait très bien que son frère n'était pas à l'aise avec tous ses sentiments il avait préféré s'enfuir. Sam, lui, regardait la photo avec tristesse. 

« Sammymoose, vous avez une mère très belle. Elle semblait si aimante envers vous et si protectrice, commença Grabriel.  
\- Je me souviendrai toujours de son visage si jeune et ses yeux verts brillant d'amour pour mon père. Ils étaient si heureux et chaleureux… »

Sam commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux au souvenir de sa mère si jeune. Tout d'un coup, l'archange décida de se lever du canapé et mis une sucette dans sa bouche il venait d'avoir une idée. Gabriel se tenait devant son amant près à partir. Ce dernier le regardait en s'interrogeant sur les futures actions de son ange. Le dieu Païen s'agroupit alors en face de son aimé et le prit dans ses bras.

« Gabe qu'est-ce que tu… commença Sam.  
\- Chtttt kiddo, je vais t'emmener voir Mary, répondit l'ange. Essaye de ne pas t'endormir en route Samsquatch ! »

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Gabriel avait déjà claqué des doigts pour les transporter à travers les très jeunes souvenirs de Samuel Winchester.


	5. Without you

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Gabriel, l'archange aux trois paires d'ailes dorées, s'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie de Sam et de son grand frère, Dean.

Sam n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer la mort de l'archange. Il n'arrêtait de l'appeler et de le supplier de revenir depuis sa confrontation avec Lucifer mais rien n'y faisait il ne revenait pas. Le chasseur avait alors compris que le messager de Dieu était mort pour lui et son frère. Malheureusement, il ne voulait pas y croire, c'était des conneries même si Castiel leur affirmait que Gabriel ne reviendrai pas à la vie. Sam refusait d'y croire, au fond de lui, il savait que son ange gardien n'était pas loin et qu'il le surveillait encore il sentait sa présence. Alors chaque soir, le brun priait son petit archange blond.

« Encore un jour sans toi, Gabriel. Je ne peux plus. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé devenir sans toi ? Ma vie n'a plus de sens et je n'ai plus de but dans la chasse. Avant ta mort, je vivais chaque jour pour espérer te rencontrer sur notre chemin de nos chasses. Bien sûr, je ne disais rien à Dean. Mais il a bien vu que depuis ta soi-disant mort, je ne suis plus le même. Qui aurait cru qu'un emmerdeur tel que toi pourrait me manquer dans ma vie ? Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire mais je regrette de ne pas de l'avoir dit avant. *prends une grande inspiration* Je crois que je t'aime _bien_ , Gabriel. Je m'en fiche si tu as tué mon frère ou encore lorsque tu nous as enfermé dans TV land. Je veux que tu reviennes. Je me meurs sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de mon ange gardien, j'ai besoin de mon Gaby. »

Après cette prière au messager, le plus jeune des Winchester s'allongea dans son lit en laissant échapper de chaude larme, comme chaque soir depuis la mort de Gabriel. Il fermait ses yeux et tentait de se remémorer les moments passés avec Gabriel et leur première rencontre. Ses souvenirs le bercèrent dans les bras de Morphée. Aussi il n'entendit pas un bruissement d'aile dans sa chambre. Un ange était apparu et veillait toujours sur lui. C'était Gabriel. Il avait tellement de remords à laisser son petit Sammy seul mais il le devait, le temps que tout se calme là-haut. Cette nuit, la prière de Sam l'avait plus ému que les autres.

Alors l'archange s'approcha du chasseur et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de celui-ci en caressant ses cheveux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime kiddo. Bonne nuit. »


	6. Bubble Btch

**Je me promenais sur Twitter et j'ai vu cette vidéo généralissime ! Depuis j'ai la chanson dans la tête et cela m'a inspiré un OS Sabriel ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **ATTENTION LEMON (enfin espèce de lemon xD)**

Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween et Sam Winchester, en dernière année au lycée, travaillait sur un devoir de droit important. D'après son meilleur ami, Gabriel Novak, et son grand frère, Dean Winchester, rien n'était plus important que célébrer la nuit des morts vivants. Le benjamin de la famille Novak adorait ce jour car il pouvait manger des tonnes de sucreries sans avoir à subir les regards désapprobateurs de ses frères et sœurs, surtout de son petit frère, Castiel. Gabriel avait 22 ans, il avait le même âge que l'ainé Winchester. Sam l'avait donc rencontré par l'intermédiaire de son frère lors de son année de freshman et depuis ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Tout le monde attendait Sam dans la maison Winchester qui commençait à devenir un vrai bazar. Tous les enfants Novak étaient en bas dans la cuisine et le salon : Lucifer, Raphaël, Anna, Samandriel et Castiel. Le cousin des Winchester s'était aussi joint à cette joyeuse soirée. Michael aimait vraiment traîner avec son meilleur ami Lucifer, le plus vieux des Novak. Tous étaient déguisés et n'attendaient plus que Sam pour partir traîner dans les rues en costumes pour ensuite se faire une petite fête improvisée à la maison Novak. Gabriel était dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et coup de foudre, pour le dissuader de faire ce stupide devoir de droit. Il était désespéré par la situation, rien ne pouvait déconcentrer le jeune Winchester pas même son meilleur ami en sexy vampire avec une citrouille remplie de bonbons. Les deux amis se tournaient autour depuis deux ans à coup de flirt pars ci, pars là mais rien de bien sérieux. Néanmoins, leurs sentiments étaient réels mais aucuns ne voulait avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre.

« Sammy, fais attention à moi ! Je m'ennuie ! Allez laisser tomber ce devoir ! Viens t'amuser avec nous ! Sammychou ! s'exaspéra Gabriel. »

L'appelé lâcha un instant son crayon et jeta un petit coup d'œil à son meilleur ami affalé de tout son long sur son lit.

« Gaby, plus tard, je dois vraiment finir ce truc. Va avec eux, je vous rattraperai plus tard, s'excusa Sam.  
\- Sam tu n'as même pas mis le costume que je t'ai offert ! bouda le blondinet.  
\- Après Gaby, je travaille. »

Le jeune Novak décida alors de descendre pour prévenir sa famille ainsi que Dean qu'ils pouvaient partir sans lui et Sammy. Il déboula alors des escaliers et se mit à crier dans toute la maison :

« VOUS POUVEZ PARTIR SAMMYCHOU REFUSE DE BOUGER SES FESSES DE PLAYBOY ! JE VAIS RESTER AVEC LUI !  
\- GABRIEL, SI TU TOUCHE A MON FRERE, JE TE TUE !  
\- MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME, DEANO ! FAIS ATTENTION A CASSIE !  
\- QUELQU'UN POURRAIT DIRE POURQUOI ON CRIE ICI ?! hurla Michael.  
-Je crois que tu bave Michick, ria Lucifer. Viens là que j'arrange ça !  
\- TANT D'AMOUR ! SI TU POUVAIS EN PROFITER AUSSI DEANO POUR SORTIR ENFIN DU PLACARD. S'extasia Gabriel.  
\- Gabriel…commença Castiel.  
\- Allez foutez le camp ! J'ai préparé des trucs pour Sammwish ! déclara le plus petit de la fratrie. »

Il se mit alors à pousser le Diable, un docteur, un ange, une sorcière, une citrouille, une abeille et le Joker vers la porte. Le blondinet se réjouissait de la surprise qu'il avait préparée à son meilleur ami et il en riait tel un psychopathe dans la cuisine en prenant un cupcake sur la table avant de remonter joyeusement. Gabriel portait une cape noire avec un pantalon rouge en latex. Ses cheveux étaient brossés en arrière et il portait des prothèses dentaires pour sublimer son costume de vampire et pour rentrer dans le rôle.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Sam, Gabriel commença à lancer une musique depuis son portable. Sam voulait le réprimander lorsque, soudainement, la lumière se mit à s'éteindre. Enervé, le grand brun se leva pour rallumer le lampadaire. Gabriel eut tout juste le temps de se déplacer vers le bureau de son ami pour s'asseoir dessus, les jambes croisées.

« _Got a figure like a pin up  
Got a figure like a doll  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb  
I don't care at all, _commenca à chanter le jeune pâtissier.  
-Pitié pas cette chanson Gabe ! se plaignit Sam en s'essayant sur sa chaise de bureau. »

Gabriel n'écouta pas son ami et glissa sur le bureau pour être devant son aimé et meilleur ami. Il se dandina au son de la chanson tout en se rapprochant dangereusement du lycéen.

 _Candy bear, Sweetie Pie,  
Wanna Be adored_

Le jeune Novak enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son meilleur ami tout en faisant un sourire carnassier et se rapprocher encore plus près de Sam.

 _I'm the girl you'd die for  
I'll chew you up  
And I'll spit it out_

Sam sentait le sang monter à ses joues mais aussi vers son pantalon… **Par tous les dieux, si seulement Gabriel se rendait compte de ce qu'il allait provoquer**! Le jeune homme était désormais sur les cuisses de son studieux meilleur ami. Au moment de chanter la ligne avec le mot mordre, Gabriel n'hésita pas à diriger sa petite bouche vers le cou de sa victime pour l'embrasser et par finir par le mordre. Sam se laissait faire, il avait tellement rêvé d'un moment comme ça dans ses rêves le plus fou et ardents…Gabriel commençait à faire quelques mouvements du bassin en rythme avec la chanson qu'il chantait encore à tue-tête, désormais en regardant dans les yeux son meilleur ami, bouché bée. Il avait bien senti la gêne de grand brun au niveau de l'entrejambe et il s'en réjouissait à l'avance.

 _Cause that's young love is all about  
So pull me closer and kiss me hard_

Il ne fallait pas le répéter deux fois pour que Sam agisse, cela avait été demandé si gentiment. Il prit avec fougue le visage de son ange avant de déposer brutalement ses lèvres contre les lèvres sucrées de ce dernier qui avait complétement arrêté de chanter pour laisser place au baiser.

 _I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart  
I miss Sugar pink liquor liquor lips _

_Hit me with your sweet love  
steal me with a kiss_

Il était fougueux et plein de promesse. Le baiser fini, Sam ne voulait plus lâcher son ami et voulait l'embrasser encore et encore à s'en rendre saoul mais ce dernier en avait décidé autrement. Le blondinet voulait jouer.

« Gaby…gémit le grand brun.  
\- _I miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips, I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch, I'm gonna be your bubblegumbitch, chanta sensuellement_ Gabriel."

Ce fut Gabriel qui recommença à embrasser Sam avant de vouloir enlever le peu de vêtement dont était vêtu son amant. Il voulait le toucher et sentir le contact de ses doigts avec la peau si sensuelle du Winchester, il voulait se délecter de chaque parcelle de ce corps avec sa langue. Sam le déshabilla et pu voir rapidement dans l'excitation et put voir le superbe boxer rouge en latex du Novak.

 _Queentex, latex  
I'm your wonder maid  
Life gave me some lemons  
so I made some lemonade_

Sam avait fini par cédé; il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait plus à se concentrer avec un mec si chaud bouillant que son meilleur ami.Il se leva de la chaise avec Gabriel toujours fermement agrippé à ses hanches. Il le plaqua contre le mur.

 _Sodapop, sodapop  
baby here I come  
straight to number one  
_

Gabriel se faufila entre la prise de son meilleur ami pour s'échapper. Sam exclama sa déception avec un soupir de mécontentement. Il venait de prendre le serre tête avec les bois d'élan. Le grand brun leva les yeux au ciel ayant compris les intentions de son meilleur ami.

« Gabe, sérieusement, soupira Sam.  
\- C'est halloween donc pas de sexe si tu n'es pas déguisé !  
\- Imbécile, fait au moins quelque chose !  
\- Tellement de fougue Sammychou ! »

 _Oh dear diary  
I met a boy  
He made dull heart  
light up with joy_

 _Oh dear diary  
we fell apart_

Sam prit de nouveau Gabriel l'embrassa par nécessité de retrouver ce goût de sucrée dont il était déjà accroc et il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec Gabriel au-dessus de lui, lui enlevant les dernier vêtements qu'il lui restait.

 _Welcome to the life of Eletrica Heart_

 _I miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

Le blondinet voulait toucher chaque parcelle du corps si beau et muscle de son nouvel amant et ne louper aucune parcelle. Il commença à l'embrasser sur le torse pour enfin s'arrêter sur le téton droit. Sam commençait à gémir. Gabriel aimait cette sublime voix grave dont il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton et qui le rendait toute chose.

 _I think i want  
your american tan_

 _I think I'm gonna be your biggest fan._

Sam roula sur le lit pour être sur Gabriel et lui fait subir ses assauts de ses baisers enflammés. La prochaine chanson sur le téléphone du Novak était **She's tight – Steel Panther.**

Les deux amants ne purent s'empêcher de rire au vu de la situation. Sam se rapprocha au maximum du torse de Gabriel pour effectuer quelques coups de bassin et se frotter contre lui. Il n'y eu pas besoin de plus pour atteindre un niveau d'extase maximum…

Sam tomba, las sur son matelas et raprocha son amant contre lui pour lui embrasser son front.

« Très beau boxer Gaby, commenca-t-il. Mon meilleur Haloween.  
\- Bon Halloween Sammychou ! »

Et ils restèrent toute la soirée dans ce lit à se contempler et d'autre fois à jouer avec le corps de l'un et l'autre mais surtout profitant de ce bonheur d'être réuni. Puis aussi écouter les chansons obscènes du groupe Steel Panther !

 **NA : J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

/VEcD8ndr010 : **Bubblegum Bitch , la chanson qui m'a donné l'inspiration !**


	7. Ketchup Whie Day

**Bonjour ! On se retrouve pour un petit Destiel ! Pourquoi ce titre ? Hé bien j'ai posé comme question à Sweetie Marsh sur ask : Est-ce que le ketchup est un légume ?**

 **ALORS elle s'est imaginé tout un scénario ! White day se déroule le 14 mars et c'est le cadeau de de Saint Valentin que les hommes font à leur dulcinée !**

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 14 mars, c'était le White Day. Ce jour est d'origine japonaise. Lors de ce jour, généralement, l'homme d'un couple offre son cadeau à son aimée après que celle-ci ait offert son cadeau prouvant son amour le 14 février. Dean avait emmené au restaurant Castiel et lui avait offert, en fin de soirée, une énorme peluche abeille. L'ange ne savait comment remercier son chasseur pour cette parfaite soirée alors il se renseigna sur toutes les dates importantes et à célébrer en tant que couple. Il se trouva que la prochaine date importante était le White day. Pendant tout le mois de mars et début avril, Cass avait cherché un cadeau qui aurait pu plaire à Dean Winchester, en vain. Puis, il était tombé sur cet étrange clip alors qu'il cherchait à savoir si le ketchup était un légume. C'était le clip du groupe Las Ketchup. Il avait trouvé la chanson très entraînante de même que la danse des chanteuses. L'ange aux ailes noires avait alors eu l'idée de faire une petite danse surprise à son cher chasseur. Il savait que Dean adorait lorsqu'il bougeait son corps rien que pour lui.

Castiel était donc assit sur la table illuminée du Bunker et attendait avec impatience que les frères Winchester reviennent de course. L'ange avait opté pour la vidéo du clip sur l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait posé sur une des grosses machines à l'entrée du bunker. Pour l'occasion, Castiel s'était revêtu d'un costume différent que celui qu'il portait habituellement son costume était entièrement noir. Il portait une chemise bordeaux, un gilet noir et un pantalon noir. Sa cravate bleue et blanche rayée fut remplacé par une noire. L'ange était très élégant. Sa chemise faisait ressortir ses belles ailes noires que, malheureusement, Dean ne pouvait voir.

Puis, enfin la porte du bunker s'ouvrit. Le bâtiment était dans le noir le plus complet. Les deux frères commençaient à s'inquiéter, cela n'était pas habituel le bunker était toujours allumé. Au fur à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, les chasseurs pouvaient voir des petites bougies installées un peu partout à l'entrée du bunker et dans la bibliothèque. Sam avait tout de suite compris et ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que son frère commençait à s'énerver et appeler Cass à plein poumon mais aucunes réponses…

« Cass ! Cass ! Réponds ! Tu es là ?! hurla le plus vieux des chasseurs. »

Sam n'en pouvait plus et rigolait, maintenant, à gorge déployée. Son frère n'avait encore rien compris. Le cadet pouvait sentir le regard meurtrier de son frère sur lui, lui sermonnant de se taire. Puis, la lumière s'alluma et en une fraction de seconde, un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre. Castiel était, désormais, sur la table débout et était prêt à commencer sa chorégraphie.

Ce fut le moment que Sam choisit pour s'éclipser en laissant le couple seul pour célébrer. Il ne peut s'empêcher de leur faire une dernière petite recommandation :

« Pas sur la table où on mange les gars. Je veux pas avoir d'image traumatisante dans la tête en mangeant ici, expliqua le grand brun avant de partir mort de rire de la pièce. »

Dean regarda son frère partir dans sa chambre avec son air assassin. De toute manière, cette table n'était pas assez confortable pour leur petite folie à deux…

La musique se déclencha et Dean ignorait s'il fallait qu'il rigole ou qu'il pleure au vue de la situation. Il attendit le reste des évènements. Castiel commença alors à se déhancher au rythme de la musique. C'était vraiment un sacré spectacle même si le chasseur n'aimait vraiment pas cette chanson. Il admirait la façon dont se mouvait le corps de son amant en fonction du tempo. L'ange était vraiment irrésistible, surtout dans ce costume tout noir et dans cette sublime chemise bordeaux. Puis, vint le moment du refrain. C'était la partie la plus dur pour Castiel, cette fois-ci il ne devait plus écouter la musique pour ensuite pour bouger mais réaliser une chorégraphie bien précise. C'était les mouvements du refrain qui avait rendu cette chanson si célèbre en 2002. Dean ne bougeait toujours pas et regardai avec perplexité son ange. L'ange aux ailes noires écarta alors un peu se jambes et puis commença la chorégraphie. Il ferma rapidement ses bras et ses mains se croisèrent vite pour ensuite finir énergiquement au niveau de ses épaules pouce levé comme s'il saupoudrait l'arrière de ses épaules avec ses pouces. Enfin, Castiel agita ses mains vers le haut comme pour accueillir le soleil.

Dean se mit alors à rire à gorge déployé. C'était très amusant de voir son ange si concentré sur une chorégraphie si simple alors qu'il était beaucoup plus impressionnant lorsque c'était lui qui suivait le rythme de la musique et qu'il ne suivait aucun pas. L'ange du jeudi excellait en danse. Il invita alors Dean à le rejoindre sur la table afin de danser ensemble, sur une musique beaucoup plus endiablé. A la fin de la chanson, le blondinet aux tâches de rousseur embrassa langoureusement son ange pour le remercier de ce petit spectacle.

« Bon White Day, Dean, murmura Castiel aux oreilles de son chasseur avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule gauche du chasseur. »

La chanson suivante était « French Song- Joan Jett ». Autant dire que cette chanson poussait à danser d'une manière assez provocante et l'ange du Seigneur avait tout prévu. Dean sourit sournoisement à son ange. Ils s'étaient compris en un seul regard. Le chasseur attrapa la cravate de l'ange pour le rapprocher près de lui pour ensuite poser ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange aux cheveux ébène. Il suivait les mouvements de Castiel qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec la musique. Puis, cela commença à dévier d'une simple danse sur la table à une danse de séduction entre le couple. Le blondinet pencha sa tête en arrière pour profiter de cette proximité avec son amant et de ce si doux parfum l'enivrant à chaque mouvement de son partenaire. Castiel caressait le torse de son chasseur avant que ce dernier ne l'embrasse de nouveau, sensuellement. Le couple ondulait au rythme de la musique lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Le danseur angélique se sépara, soudainement de Dean, pour finalement l'embrasser du bout de la langue.

Il était en transe et le Winchester était en pleine admiration devant ce corps qui se mouvait à la perfection, il en bavait presque. Dean adorait lorsque Castiel dansait, surtout rien que pour lui comme ce soir et ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau. Dean rattrapa alors son aimé par la cravate pour de nouveau l'attirer contre lui et se frotter contre lui.

« Le noir te va bien et cette chemise qui ne demande qu'à être enlever, susurra le Winchester. »

Puis, il mordit l'oreille de l'ange. L'ainé Winchester se mit à rire en entendant le petit râle, certes discret, de son amant. Ne résistant plus à la tentation, toujours en dansant, Castiel enleva la chemise à carreau de son jeune chasseur avant de s'occuper de son t-shirt. L'ange embrassa toute la surface de la peau visible de Dean sans s'arrêter de danser. C'était très hypnotisant et excitant. Le blondinet commença à nicher sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son aimé pour ensuite finir sur la cravate noire de Castiel pour la desserrer pour ensuite s'attaquer à la chemise bordeaux. Il voulait toucher ce torse si divin, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Castiel esquissa un petit sourire avant de finir sa course folle sur la taille de son chasseur prêt à enlever sa ceinture. Il lui baisa, une dernière fois, le cou avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils furent en une fraction de seconde dans la chambre du mangeur de tarte. Castiel les avait transportés dans la pièce pour gagner du temps et face à l'impatience de son partenaire. Et, Dean perdit tout son contrôle. Il prit les choses en mains et emmena son ange sur son confortable lit. Une belle nuit, sans sommeil, été annoncée pour ses deux-là.

Dans la chambre numéro onze, Sam était sur son lit en train de lire un des nombreux livre présent au bunker pour se vider la tête de cette journée de recherche. Tout en lisant son ouvrage, il priait Gabriel, comme chaque soir. Ce soir, plus que d'autre soir, il se sentait seul en ce jour particulier, certes par sur tout le globe, mais cela ne changeait pas son humeur. Le jeune Winchester voulait s'amuser en ce début de soirée et non pas lire un livre. C'est vrai, cela était inhabituel pour lui mais les choses avaient bien changées ces derniers temps. Il suffisait de voir son frère et Castiel. Puis, au moment qu'il allait abandonner toutes prières même suppliantes envers l'archange, il entendit ce bruissement d'ailes si caractéristique.

« Besoin de divertissement ce soir, kiddo ? salua joyeusement le messager. »

Le visage du brun s'illumina immédiatement. Il lâcha tout de suite son livre pour se relever et prendre dans ses bras l'ancien dieu païen. Finalement, ce soir il n'y aurait pas que Castiel et Dean qui allaient s'amuser au sein du bunker.

 **NA: J'ai trouvé ce texte très moyen ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un soupçon de sabriel, c'était plus fort que moi. J'espère que vous apprécierai plus cet écrit que moi en l'écrivant !**

 **A plus, mes petits démons !**


End file.
